The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windshield of a motor vehicle. Here, the wiper blade is moved between a first reversal point and a second reversal point. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected by way of a drive shaft to a wiper motor. In particular on windshields with intense changes in curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windshield. This can give rise, in particular in the case of intensely curved windshields, to non-wiped wiping areas, and/or to smearing.
Since a wiping process must be optimized with regard to a multiplicity of parameters, such as for example an amount of rain falling on the windshield, a possible snow load on the windshield, the speed of the vehicle and associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, smearing cannot be reliably prevented simply by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the windshield. It is therefore a requirement to further improve windshield wiper devices.
For the improvement, there is a multiplicity of boundary conditions that must additionally be taken into consideration. Said boundary conditions include the outlay for production or the production costs, the material costs, but also the characteristics of the windshield wiper device, in particular the function under a variety of conditions, and the durability under a multiplicity of conditions.
Normally, in the case of windshield wiper devices, in particular in the case of wiper blades, wear phenomena occur as a result of the regular use thereof, which wear phenomena are associated with a deterioration in wiping quality. Furthermore, owing to the exposed position of windshield wiper devices on the front or rear windshield of motor vehicles, in particular when traveling through a car washing installation, there is the risk of the windshield wiper device being damaged or even torn off. In these cases, it is necessary to exchange the worn or damaged windshield wiper devices. The exchange of windshield wiper devices is traditionally relatively cumbersome, because they are normally fastened to the drive shaft by way of screw connections.